Yuki
by Chainsaw.Aya
Summary: WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT/ YURI(girlxgirl) "Yuki I just want to protect you but I can't..." -Rosalie Yuki x Rosalie Story
1. Part 1: Her

_**|| Author notes: Hey! just a heads up! **_

_**If you don't like explicit material or yuri(girlxgirl) then don't read this story!**_

_**Thank you! ||**_

* * *

**_Yuki..._**

Part I: Her

Waking up early isn't my favorite thing in the world. I despise it greatly. My greatest fantasies in my dreams disrupted by being woken at 6:30 in the morning for school I skip. Damn you Yuki... I hear her groan,"Rosalie! Wake up! We have classes!" I open my mahogany eyes and look at her. Her expression full of frustration and seriousness. Her blue eyes clouded by anger, and her beautiful black hair flowing around her face and over her shoulders due to its length. She sighs,"Let me brush your hair". I sigh and sit up slowly. My long bleach blonde hair a mess from my dreams making me toss and turn. She grabs a brush and starts brushing it. "You need to go to bed earlier Rosalie." Giggles some,"Yuki there's no possible way I'm going to bed early at all." She shakes her head,"Geez...well put on your clothes." I look into her eyes slowly. She looks at me,"what?" I shake my head and change clothes. We leave our dorm and head to school. We never really talk much going to school but...Yuki kept talking about some guy she liked a lot. I didn't even respond to any of what she was saying because...I felt...jealous. But why? Making it to the academy, tons of guys swarm around Yuki, leaving me to walk to my classes...alone...again. My eyes full of hatred. Why can't I be like her...it makes me so damn pissed off!? I punch a wall, breaking my hand. I don't even wince from the pain. I quickly run to the bathroom and into a stall. Tending to the wound, I lick the blood slowly. It heals fully. Oh Yuki...we are very different indeed...I am a vampire...and your a human. Soon...I'll have to leave and never see you again. Tears roll down my face. Why...I never wanted to be this way... I hear a knock on the stall door,"Rosalie? Is that you?" My eyes widen,"Y..Yuki?" She says gently,"Are you okay? I heard you crying..." I don't say a word. She opens the door and looks at me. I don't look at her. She kneels down slowly and holds me to her. My eyes widen slowly. She whispers,"It's okay...I'm here for you." I cry into her shoulder, hard. She holds me the entire time, rubbing my back, and whispering soothing words in my ear. I whisper,"I want to go back to our dorm..." She nods,"I'll go with you and comfort you." she helps me stand up and walks me outside and back to our dorm. As we walk into the door, I collapse on my bed, sobbing. Yuki...I can't hide my feelings anymore... She walks over to me and sits beside me,"Just cry it out...it's okay." I sit up slowly, tears rolling down my face. She frowns,"What's wrong?" I look at her,"Yuki...we've known each other for years now...right?" She nods slowly. I take her hands,"I...I'm a vampire Yuki..." I look into her eyes slowly. She smiles,"I already knew silly." My eyes widen,"H..how?!" "I saw you drinking some guys blood when you went jogging." I look down. Now I've made a fool of myself...she will...never love me. I whisper,"A...also...I...I...love you Yuki..." All is silent. Neither one of us say a word. I look at her and she's smiling. I blush,"W..what?" She giggles and kisses my lips softly. I kiss her back surprisingly.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed part 1/2!**_

_**ill update it soon as possible :3**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Part 2: Us

|| _**Authors notes: Here's part 2/2! remember it's explicit/yuri. It's very erotic here in a way so please don't read if you don't like erotic yuri (girlxgirl) Enjoy! ||**_

* * *

Part II: Us

She pulls away and looks into my eyes. I look into hers and smile. "Oh Yuki..." "Rosalie..." She kisses me once more, a heated kiss unlike before. I kiss her back and we wrap our arms around each other in a tight embrace. The room dark from the closed curtains. She pushes me to the bed, raising my arms above my head, and kisses small kisses on my neck. I moan her name. She smiles, licking my neck slowly. I gasp as she handcuffs me to the bed. I look at her,"H..handcuffs?" She smiles,"Yes". I blush red. Oh how bad Yuki is...it makes me so..horny. I realize my shirt is off and blush deeper. She slides down my skirt slowly. She touches my wet pussy through my panties and smiles,"Wet already." I lean my head as she rubs my pussy through my panties,"Y..Yuki...A..ah!" She takes off my bra slowly. I look at her, face red,"W..wait.." I moan as she pinches and twist my hard nipples gently. She takes my left nipple in her mouth and sucks hard and flicks it with her tongue, rubbing my right breast. I moan loudly,"A..ahh! Y..Yuki!" I feel air hit my pussy and look down. My whole face turns red, my whole body being revealed to Yuki. She smiles,"Lovely". She moves down slowly and spreads my legs far apart, positioning herself between my legs. I breath ragged breaths,"Y...yuki w...wait." She looks at me slowly,"Nervous?" I nod slowly. She smiles,"It's alright." She inserts a finger easily into my wet pussy. I gasp at the sensation. She moves it in and out slowly, going deeper and deeper. I moan,"More!" Another sensation overwhelms me as she inserts two more fingers. I moan loudly, putting my head back far, my back arching high. She takes out her fingers and licks them. I look at her and whimper. She smiles,"do you want more, Rosalie?" I nod slowly. She licks my inner thigh slowly and bites it. I shiver from the feeling. She licks my pussy slowly and my eyes widen,"ohh..." I lean my head back and she licks my pussy slower. "Oh..." She plunges her tongue into my pussy hitting my clit. I moan her name loudly. She licks my clit over and over, rubbing my boobs roughly. I scream her name as I reach my orgasm, releasing my sweet juices into her mouth. She licks her lips and moves up. I move her up to me and roll on top of her, the handcuffs broken. She blinks,"wow..." I kiss her hard and she kisses back. I slip my tongue into her mouth and play roughly with hers, winning and exploring every inch of her mouth. I pull away and take off her shirt and bra. She blushes red,"R..Rosalie..." I grin and lick her nipples slowly, hearing a moan escape her lips. I take off her skirt, licking her left nipple slowly, hearing her moan louder. I put my hand into her panties and rub her extremely wet pussy. I grin,"Yuki..." She looks at me,"R..Rosalie..." I rub her a lil harder and a gasps escapes her lips. I slide down her panties and take in the sight of her. She blushes red,"D...do you not like my body?" I smile at her,"Your beautiful Yuki." She smiles and closes her eyes. I insert a finger into her extremely wet pussy and move it in and out, hard and fast. She moans my name over and over. I insert two more fingers, going deep and hard. She screams my name, reaching her orgasm and releases her juices. I look at her,"I love you Yuki." She smiles, breathing hard,"I love you to Rosalie." I kiss her hard and rub my pussy against hers hard. She kisses me back hard, rubbing her pussy against mine till we both scream each others name and orgasm once again. We lay side by side, holding each other until we fall asleep, in a sweet embrace.

/ TWO BE CONTINUED /

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed Story 1/2 the next one is soon to come!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
